fixitinpostfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Borrowed and La La Land
Something Borrowed is my all time favorite movie. It's about two best friends who love the same guy although one is engaged to him. Darcy is super outgoing and crazy meanwhile Rachel is more reserved. Darcy was introduced to her fiancee, Dex, through Rachel who was friends w Dex. Although Rachel was interested in Dex, she was quick to pass him to Darcy because of the fact that she didn't have the courage to tell him how she felt. It's later revealed Dex felt the same way about her the whole time. Anyways. Long story short, Rachel and Dex end up sneaking behind Darcy's back to see each other romantically. Darcy eventually finds out but not before spilling to Rachel that she too had been having an affair. In the end, Darcy's pregnant with a friend's baby and Rachel and Dex end up together but for real this time. At the very end of the movie, Darcy ends up going to Paris to find Rachel's other best friend who has no interest in her whatsoever. It still frustrates me why she ended up going to Europe to find him because I do not know her intentions. Is she trying to somehow get revenge on Rachel even though it probably won't affect her whatsoever. Why else would she had gone out there? They weren't close friends at all. Did her baby's father leave her and now she was seeking a father figure for her child? What?! It also upsets me that Darcy and Rachel never really became friends again after that. Only because Darcy wasn't innocent in all this and it should've been one of those things where they just move past it because obviously she wan't truly in love with Dex like Rachel was. She could never provide for him the way that Rachel could. It was definitely more of a physical attraction sort of thing and not emotional and intellectual relationship like Rachel and Dex's. I just recently watched La La Land over Christmas vacation and wow. It ended with a could've-should've happened day dream and left me heartbroken. Mia and Sebastian who were both struggling throughout the whole movie to achieve their life long dreams ended up successfully getting to where they wanted to be. The only problem is that when they finally got to where they needed to be, it wasn't with each other! It's so sad because all through out the movie, they're pushing each other to be the best versions of themselves and giving each other reality checks yet they didn't get married? Like what? She ended up with some other guy and he ended up single. When she shows up to his club, you can obviously tell all the feelings came back by the look in her face as she is leaving and that's why she had that day dream about what could have been. It was the best day dream because it was everything she did with her husband except instead of her husband, it was Sebastian. She too believes that it would have worked out. So why didn't they? The movie should have ended with them being together until the end of time. I wish the writers would have written it to where he was somehow involved in her movie career and she was somehow involved with his jazz club, that was everything sort of fell together. It would've been nice to see that they needed each other in order to get to where they needed to be. His success being her success and her success being his. They should have at least given Sebastian a new love interest instead of making it seem like he was still alone. It would have given me some closure knowing that he was just as happy. The smile they exchanged in the end just was not enough for me to know that they were both happy.